in 7 days i fell 4 u now i wait 4 u 2 return
by Sango124
Summary: in 7 days she fell in love, giving him her heart he left leaving her only a promise of his return, but he's left more than a promise, he's left her with a set of twins that he doesn't know about yet, full summary inside, warning major OC sessrin fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In 7 days I fell for you, now I wait for you to return to me**

Authors note: **now do understand that ch1 is short b/c it is also the summary, but I hope you all like my story! Please review b/c after chapter 2 the only way to get ch3 is to leave reviews lol enjoy my story!**

Ch1: I'll wait till the very end

How long has it been? How long have I waited for you to return to me? I remember, quiet clearly in fact, of the day we met and the six days to follow. In those 7 days, my parents were killed during the raid of the palace, I was kidnapped, my life would have surly ended if it not had been for you who saved my life, and my heart was stolen. We had but only one week together. Unknowingly on the 7th day you departed, taking my heart with you. You left me but only a promise that you would return to me someday.

Every time I close my eyes I see your face. my heart, my love will only belongs to him. I'll wait for him till the every end. I'll wait for you to return to me my dearest love Sesshomaru.

Authors note: **again ch1 was only a summary, and I do not own Inuyasha.**


	2. day 1 two years ago

**it all began just two years ago**

A young girl stood at the edge of a steep cliff. The ocean raged against the rocks far below. Her long brown hair flew gently in the breeze. Her golden brown eyes glazed at the vast ocean before her. She wore a beautiful kimono, which was a deep navy blue color, with only two designs sown into it; on the back of it was a crescent moon on top of a sun. It came just below her knees.

"Princess Rin!" called a voice from behind.

Rin turned to see one of the palace servants running towards her. When the servant stopped in front of her he made a low bow.

"You may raise" Rin said softly

"Ma'lady, your father, the king wishes for your presence" the servant said with out looking her in the eye.

"The reason?"

"He didn't say Ma'lady"

"Alright inform him I'll arrive shortly"

"Yes Ma'lady"

He bowed once more and ran off to give his new message. Rin took one last look at the vast ocean before making her way back to the palace. Threw the gates, and into the palace. Threw many doors and down many halls. Then at last she entered the grandest room in the whole palace.

It was huge, silver lining across every inch of wall. The floor was on a Safire blue stone. In the center of the room sat her mother and father. The queen and king sat in their thrones; a third throne beside her mother was hers of course. Rin approached them with grace. She bowed to them both.

"Raise our dearest and only hire" spoke her father

"You sent for me father?"

"Indeed I did" he replied "Your mother and I wished to inform you that the lord of the west will be arriving later today, I want you on your best manners any disrespect could mean war for our lands"

"I understand father"

"Dear isn't there something else we wanted to say to our beloved daughter?" her mother smirked

Her father smiled at her mother, and then together they both yelled "_**happy birthday Rin!**_"

Rin smiled, today she was 15.

Now Rin wasn't a spoiled rotten brat like most princesses. She never asked for any thing she didn't need. No party, no gifts, no surprise, no nothing. She just didn't want it. Just her parents saying happy birthday was enough for her.

Later that day, the lord of the west had arrived at the front gates. Rin had already taken her place beside her mother. She sat still as the doors opened and in stepped the lord of the west. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

'Wow!' she thought '_**He's drop-dead good looking**__! Not at all what I thought he would look like, and he's a demon….. I might want to watch my self around him, demon I don't like them their so hateful and ugly…… but he's not ugly …..Though when I look into his eyes I get a mixed feeling of fear and longing for him….'_

_Rin look at him from head to toe. His face held no emotion at all. His golden eyes were like gold. His long silver hair flowed behind him as he walked with such grace, as if he was gliding across the floor. _

_Rin's father stood and both he and the lord of the west bowed to each other._

_"Welcome to our kingdom I hope your travel here was comfortable?" said her father_

_"No" the lord said coldly "it was most annoying in fact"_

_'How roud!' thought Rin _

_"I-I I do apologize lord Sesshomaru" her father said with shame, clearing his throat he motioned for Rin to come to him. _

_Rin stood up, and gracefully went to her father's side. _

_Sesshomaru watch as she glided to her father's side. For some strange reason he found himself unable to look away from her beautiful face. She smiled at him before turning all of her attention on her father. This almost made him the kings of ice want to smile, but not quiet. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru this is my beloved daughter Rin" he said "she is to serve you in anyway you wish, she is not to leave your side with out your say so"_

_To Sesshomaru's surprise Rin responded with a truthful and angel like voice "it will be my honor to serve you in anyway you wish" _

_Night time came quickly and after dinner Rin was to show Sesshomaru his chamber. She led him to the west wing, where the quest rooms were held. She opened the door and allowed him to go in first; she followed quickly from behind shutting the door as she walked in. The room was fit to his stander that's for sure. A comfortable looking bed side the window over looking the vast ocean. The walls were of gold and many blue colors. The floor was smoke black. Candle's burning brightly at each corner of the room._

_"Is everything to your likings lord Sesshomaru?" _

_"It shall do" _

_'What's with this girl?' thought Sesshomaru 'she not like any other girl I've ever met and she a pathetic human no less'_

_Rin turned to leave the room but before she had fully turned around, Sesshomaru was blocking the door._

_"Where are you going?" he said coolly _

_"I was heading back to my chamber ma' lord" Rin said calmly _

_"You will stay here" _

_"But there is only one bed I'd rather sleep in my…"_

_"You will stay here no further question, sleep on the floor if you must but I forbid you to leave"_

_"but…"_

_"no buts good night" he laid on the bed while the confused Rin lend against the closed door. She couldn't believe this guy._

_Authors note: I know not the great chapter but hey they do get better promise leave reviews for chapter3_


	3. day2kidnapped & blood shed

Last time:

_Rin turned to leave the room but before she had fully turned around, Sesshomaru was blocking the door._

"_Where are you going?" he said coolly _

"_I was heading back to my chamber ma' lord" Rin said calmly _

"_You will stay here" _

"_But there is only one bed I'd rather sleep in my…"_

"_You will stay here no further question, sleep on the floor if you must but I forbid you to leave"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts good night" he laid on the bed while the confused Rin lend against the closed door. She couldn't believe this guy._

**Chapter 3- day two, blood shed & Rin's kidnapped **

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke to find that Rin was fast asleep in the same bed as he. He gazed at her sleeping form. Such beauty from this human. He leaned down and smelled her sweet scent. She smelled of flower and of ocean water.

'What is it about this girl?' Sesshomaru questioned himself 'Why am I the great lord of the west wanting to hold her fragile form with in my arms and allow no other male to touch her?'

Rin's eyes opened slightly. She looked at the black smoky floor, and tired to remember where she was.

'Oh god' she thought 'I'm still in lord Sesshomaru's room….' She thought

She felt Sesshomaru stir beside of her, and lean closer to her. Her heart began to race. She heard him inhale in her scent and breathe out a sigh of pleasure. Her skin felt hot, she didn't know why but she wanted to flip over and wrap her arms around his neck.

"What could you be thinking?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear "I warn you might want to stop" Suddenly, her scent changed, becoming spicier and making his head spin.

He assumed whatever she was thinking was causing her to become aroused. Amused at this, he warned her to stop, yet the scent was getting stronger.

A knock at the door caused Sesshomaru to growl. He wanted to continue playing with this girl's emotions and find out just what it was about her that was making him act so unlike himself.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to be disturbed leave at once" Sesshomaru announced with a bit of a growl.

Rin's eyes widen, what did the lord want with her?

"Ma'lord" called a voice out side the door "the king wishes to know if Rin is with you? And if there is anything else you needed?"

"The girl is with me on my orders; now leave inform the king that it was he who assigned his daughter to do as I so wished and that she is fine"

"Yes Ma'lord"

Rin heard the foot steps fade away down the hall.

"Now tell me" he whispered to her

Suddenly she felt herself being flipped over and pulled close to his bare muscular chest. She found that he was now embracing her. And her heart began to race faster.

"Tell me what it is about you that make's this Sesshomaru not want any other male to touch you?"

Rin blushed a deep almost blood red color.

"Ma'lord this-this is not proper please allow me to at least not be restrained by you"

"I can't allow that until you tell me" Sesshomaru said coolly

"b-but I don't know the answer to that we just met…… I don't know you….."

"Can you honestly tell me you don't like what I am doing? He smirked "I can smell it all over you… you like it but are unsure of this"

Rin's heart began to race even faster. She struggled to get free from his grasp. Sesshomaru was strong and with little effort kept her in place. He chuckled at her attempt to free her self. Rin at last gave into his embrace, she did like he's touch and he's warmth there was no lies there. They laid there in bed for many more minutes. The palace itself seemed to melt away.

All was claim until………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A mase of terrified screams and explosions filled a palace. Rin and Sesshomaru both jumped from the bed. Rin sprang for the doors. She noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't following.

"What are you doing we're under attack we have to leave, I have to find my mom and dad before it's to late"

"This Sesshomaru does not go in public with only half of his clothing on"

"Forget you I've got to find my mom and dad"

Rin sprang out of the door and down the hallway. Sesshomaru watched her leave. For the love for her parents, she was willing to give her own life, instead of waiting for him to come along with her. His heart said to go after her. But his pride said not to until he was done.

Rin dashed down the halls, black smoke was every where. Chocking her lung. She ran further. A scream came from behind a door that she was running by. She stooped and broke a glass case that was on the wall out side the door. She grabbed the sword that lay inside of it. As the scream let out again, she busted threw the door. And to her horror there in a bloody pool laid her mother and father. Hot tears filled her eyes, and she fell to her knees.

"No….no….NOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed "MOTHER FATHER NO YOU CAN'T BE DEAD….. IT'S MY FAULT I-I WASN'T HERE TO-TO HELP YOU…………..MOTHER FATHER"

"Don't worry princess you'll be with your folks soon enough" chuckled a demon on the far side of the room, he was a leopard demon "but before you do I need you to come with me then I will give you the gift of seeing your parents in hell"

Rin head shoot up to look at her parent's killer. Raged filled her very being.

"I princess Rin of the eastern lands, only daughter and hire to the thrown will not allow you or your comrades to leave here alive"

"Ewe such big words for such a young girl"

He charged at her before Rin knew what was happening. At the last second she raised her sword and blocked his attack. But his other claw came straight at her, knocking the sword across the room and slicing her hand. Rin screamed as she fell into her parent's bloody pool behind her. Rin clinched her bloody hand. In a flash the demon had grabbed her and thrown her up onto his shoulder. Rin screamed louder, and fought back. She heard the demon laughing at her as he dropped her into her butt. She stood up ready to fight with all of her might. He smirked at her. And in a flash he dug he's claws into her stomach. Rin let out a final scream of pain, before failing to the floor out cold. He picked up her limp form under his arm and walked towards the door. But before he reached the door, it was kicked open with a power force that cracks it. A cloud of dust came up. The leopard demon backed away as the dust cleared.

There in the door way stood the lord of the west, lord Sesshomaru. He was in ragged having heard Rin's screams he did not dress his upper half. His muscles were tense. How dare this low class demon attack her! And what was even worse this low class demon was male. Sesshomaru gave the demon his death stare as he snarled. He saw Rin's lifeless form in the demons arms, and the king and queen both dead lying in their pools of blood.

"I suggest you give her to me" Sesshomaru snarled

"Fat chance" snapped the demon

The demon turned around and bolted out of the window. Sesshomaru ran to the window and took chase after Rin. They fell 100 feet to the ground. And the demon with Rin ran to the forest with Sesshomaru close on his heels. But suddenly Rin's scent disappeared out of no where. Sesshomaru's heart sank. He let them escape, when he should have not let Rin out of his sight for a second. Sesshomaru almost wanted to cry as he fell to his knees and punched the ground.

Authors note: I hope you liked it lol r&r for more chapters


	4. day3 silver hero, truth revealed

Authors note: thank you for your reviews! So with out further ado here is chapter 4 for you

Last time:

He charged at her before Rin knew what was happening. At the last second she raised her sword and blocked his attack. But his other claw came straight at her, knocking the sword across the room and slicing her hand. Rin screamed as she fell into her parent's bloody pool behind her. Rin clinched her bloody hand. In a flash the demon had grabbed her and thrown her up onto his shoulder. Rin screamed louder, and fought back. She heard the demon laughing at her as he dropped her into her butt. She stood up ready to fight with all of her might. He smirked at her. And in a flash he dug he's claws into her stomach. Rin let out a final scream of pain, before failing to the floor out cold. He picked up her limp form under his arm and walked towards the door. But before he reached the door, it was kicked open with a power force that cracks it. A cloud of dust came up. The leopard demon backed away as the dust cleared.

There in the door way stood the lord of the west, lord Sesshomaru. He was in ragged having heard Rin's screams he did not dress his upper half. His muscles were tense. How dare this low class demon attack her! And what was even worse this low class demon was male. Sesshomaru gave the demon his death stare as he snarled. He saw Rin's lifeless form in the demons arms, and the king and queen both dead lying in their pools of blood.

"I suggest you give her to me" Sesshomaru snarled

"Fat chance" snapped the demon

The demon turned around and bolted out of the window. Sesshomaru ran to the window and took chase after Rin. They fell 100 feet to the ground. And the demon with Rin ran to the forest with Sesshomaru close on his heels. But suddenly Rin's scent disappeared out of no where. Sesshomaru's heart sank. He let them escape, when he should have not let Rin out of his sight for a second. Sesshomaru almost wanted to cry as he fell to his knees and punched the ground.

**Chapter 4: sliver hero, truth revealed**

Rin stirred slightly, she then pulled her self up from the old stone floor.

'Where…where am I?' she thought as she open her eyes and looked around the small room.

It was dark, and small, the only source of light was from the thin crack below the door. The room smelled of rotten flesh.

'Oh that's right' she thought as a picture of both her parents lying dead in a pool of blood flashed before her eyes, causing hot tears to fall down her face.

If only she had been there sooner then maybe her parents wouldn't be dead. Rin blamed her self for all the lives that were taken that night. But what about Sesshomaru? She had forgotten about him. Did he get out ok? Wait why did she care? he was the one that didn't come with her. If he had died then at least his death and only his wasn't her fault but he own. But still for some reason she prayed that he was safe.

Suddenly she sprang to her feet as the door made a clanging sound. The door opened and in stepped the one who had murder both her parents and then kidnapped her. She glared at him with pure hatred. And he just stood there smirking at her as if pleased that she was pissed. She wished that she had a knife on her at that moment so she could cut that smirking face right off him.

"now princess don't give me that look, I promised that I would soon let you go and see your beloved parents in hell but before I do our great leader needs your help whether you like it or not, it would so seem that the lord of the west has grown very fond of you" he chuckled

"We have no bond between us!" Rin snapped while her face turned red "why did you kill all of those people and demons if your only targets where the lord and I?"

"We enjoy others pain" he laughed "killing everyone else was just for fun, we want the lord of the west to hand over his lands to our great leader Nuraku! But what dog breathe doesn't know is that once he agrees to the terms in exchange for your life that we will just kill you both right there on the spot"

"You're cruel" Rin screamed

"We know, thank you for noticing" he laughed.

With that he left locking the door behind him. Rin fell to her knees as more tears fell from her face. Her kidnappers foot steps died away. Her tears were not for her death. But for Sesshomaru's, because of her he was going to die. His death would be her fault directly. Rin curled up into a ball on the cold stone floor and cried herself to sleep.

(to Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru had sent many scrolls to he's land that night ordering all warriors to come and aid him in the rescue of the young future queen of the eastern lands. He explained the event that took place that night and said that my mid morning all were to be there ready for battle. Sesshomaru prepared for war. A battle that would be bloody, a blood bath if you may.

The next morning the first of Sesshomaru's followers had arrived, among them was Jakken.

"Ma'lord" Jakken squeaked "why go to so much trouble such a feeble human?"

"Don't ask questions just do as I say"

"Yes Ma'lord" Jakken said with shame

Bye mid morning all of Sesshomaru's loyal followers had arrived, ready to fight to the end. Lord Sesshomaru was at the head of his vast army of demons and humans alike, he rode atop of Ah-Un his most loyal dragon.

"Men!" spoke Sesshomaru "Your mission is to kill every bastered that destroyed the lives of millions, and murder royal blood as well as kidnapped the only hire of the eastern lands! No one is to harm princess Rin! When with have her back you are to protect her if your lives! Do as you please to her captors and anyone who stands in your way!"

His army cheered at his speech some shouted 'long live lord Sesshomaru'. They would follow Sesshomaru to hell if he asked them to. They set forth to find and save Rin. But little did Sesshomaru know that he was being watched by Nuraku threw Kanna's mirror. _Or did he?_ (Hint hint)

Nuraku watched as Sesshomaru approached the gates. He smirked at the fact that Sesshomaru had left his army of followers to lye in wait for his signal. Nuraku ordered the gates to be opened. The gates opened and lord Sesshomaru stepped in. a snake demon stood before him.

"You shall follow me" he hissed

He led Sesshomaru into a dark room that smelled of rotten flesh. In the shadows Sesshomaru's sharp golden eyes saw million of demons just lurking there with in the shadow, a blood lust look in every single eye. Nuraku sat at a small table. He gestured for him to sit in the seat across from him.

"This Sesshomaru will stand"

"Very well" Nuraku said smirking "you want the girl back yes? Well that will be arranged if you agree to..."

Sesshomaru interrupted with a growl "this Sesshomaru does not lower himself to make deal with half breeds"

"Very well" Nuraku said as he snapped his fingers.

The wall behind him instantly dissolved away revealing three demons holding a terrified Rin. A low growl left his throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she cried "Don't agree to any thing!"

"Kill her" ordered Nuraku

Rin screamed as a demon raised his blade and swung it towards her.

"Wait!"

The demon stopped before the blade touched Rin's delicate neck. Nuraku smirked he had Sesshomaru right where he wanted him.

"What is it you want from this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked with out taking his eye off of Rin's tear filled golden brown eyes.

"Down to business then…. For her life I want your lands"

"No" he said taking he's eyes off Rin.

"Aaaaaaaa" screeched an in pained Rin.

Sesshomaru looked to see that the blade had sliced Rin's left side wide open. Crimson red spilled out onto the floor. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he snarled at the demon. That was the signal! He's famous snarl. His army then stormed the fort as he attacked the demons surrounding Rin. Sesshomaru killed the last demon in front of her and sliced away the ropes on her hands. She cried as she flung her arms around he's neck.

"Sesshomaru" she cried "thank you Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru's head was spinning, he loved this embrace. But most of all he was glad that she was safe. Suddenly Rin gripped him tighter as she screamed in his ear.

"Look out!"

Sesshomaru jumped in time to dodge Nuraku's tentacle. Rin began to shake with fear. Making Sesshomaru snarl at Nuraku for causing her fear. All around them the battle ragged on. A blood bath just as Sesshomaru thought. But with him holding Rin with his only arm his only option at the moment was to keep dodging the mase of tentacles. He wanted to keep her safe.

"Lord Sesshomaru" spoke Rin's small angel like voice "put me down, I'm holding you back I'll be fine"

Sesshomaru replied coolly "I'm not letting go of you ever again"

"Ma'lord you must if you are to defeat Nuraku"

"Ma'lord!" squeaked Jakken, who was followed by au-un

"Jakken protect Rin" Sesshomaru ordered as he set Rin atop of au-un

"Yes Ma'lord" said Jakken

But what Jakken was really thinking was 'stupid human causing lord Sesshomaru so much trouble'

Nuraku and Sesshomaru circled each other, but suddenly as they ran at each other a piece of the ceiling fell between them causing them both to jump back.

"Until next time Sesshomaru" yelled the retreating Nuraku

Sesshomaru was about to take chase but a voice came to his hears over the roar of the falling fort.

"Sesshomaru" cried Rin "lord Sesshomaru we have to get out of here"

"Agreed" he replied

They raced threw the falling debris. Rin and Jakken were atop of au-un and soon were ahead of Sesshomaru. Over the roar Rin's small ears caught a faint "ah!" she turned to see that Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. She quickly slipped off of au-un and ran back to find her Sesshomaru.

Jakken then noticed that she was not on ah-un any more he scream to her.

"Stupid girl where are you going?"

"Go with out me" Rin called

"Fine by me" he yelled "au-un lets go"

She darted the falling ceiling, she ran hard until at last she spotted Sesshomaru under some large piece of wood. It must have hit his head because he was out cold. She managed to pull him out from under the wood. She tried to wake him but failed. She shielded his head with her body as she spoke to him and rocks and wood fell all around them.

"Sesshomaru" she cried "we have to get out of here"

"Rin?" spoke a shushed voice

Rin looked to see that Sesshomaru was awake at last

"Leave me Rin you have to leave me so that you can escape here alive"

"No! I'm not leaving you Sesshomaru I-I I love you!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes grew wide she felt the same way he felt about her. With a sudden mase of strength and a flash of speed. Rin found her self in Sesshomaru's embrace and he was saving both his life and hers from being crushed to death. At last the made it out to safety. Sesshomaru's army cheered at the sight of him and Rin.

Rin looked up at her silver hero, and realized that her secret was out at last he knew how she felt and now could only pray that he felt the same way.

Authors note: hope you liked it leave reviews.


	5. day 4,5,&6 the day of goodbye soon to be

Authors note: a big thank you to my two readers! Thank you both so very much I hope that soon others will also read, and when they do it will be because of you. So thank you again here is ch5

Last time:

She darted the falling ceiling, she ran hard until at last she spotted Sesshomaru under some large piece of wood. It must have hit his head because he was out cold. She managed to pull him out from under the wood. She tried to wake him but failed. She shielded his head with her body as she spoke to him and rocks and wood fell all around them.

"Sesshomaru" she cried "we have to get out of here"

"Rin?" spoke a shushed voice

Rin looked to see that Sesshomaru was awake at last

"Leave me Rin you have to leave me so that you can escape here alive"

"No! I'm not leaving you Sesshomaru I-I I love you!"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes grew wide she felt the same way he felt about her. With a sudden mase of strength and a flash of speed. Rin found her self in Sesshomaru's embrace and he was saving both his life and hers from being crushed to death. At last the made it out to safety. Sesshomaru's army cheered at the sight of him and Rin.

Rin looked up at her silver hero, and realized that her secret was out at last he knew how she felt and now could only pray that he felt the same way.

**Chapter 5: day 4, 5 and 6**

Sesshomaru had rescued Rin yesterday and now he sat at her bed side. The night they returned to what was left of the palace, Rin suddenly with out warning fell ill. It would seem the blade which sliced threw her beautiful flesh on her side, had poison in it. A demoness doctor examined Rin's wound, and told Sesshomaru that it was a shock she was still alive, she told Sesshomaru that she was not to be moved from her bed for at least 3 days. Sesshomaru's eyes widen. 3 days? In 3 days he was to return to his lands and bring every thing back up to pace. In 3 days he would have to leave his new… dare he say it? ... Beloved.

Sesshomaru's warriors were in the garden barring those who lost their lives 2 nights before. Sesshomaru talked to the unconscious Rin. She liked just as beautiful asleep as awake. He hoped that she would fake before the third day. He wanted to tell her what she made him feel like. Rin had told him…that she loved him….and what did he do? He said nothing in return. She told him before they escaped together, why did he not tell her right then before they escaped? He's pride got in the way when he was in front of his men, all he could bare to do was to hold her and act like he was just doing the stupid girl a favor…

He growled at himself at how stupid that was… he was the great Sesshomaru lord of the western land, famous for he's strength he should have told her and if any thought he was weak for it then he could just kill them so others would see the consequence of mocking him and daring to call him Sesshomaru weak.

That night as Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep, he noticed that she her face held an expression of fear, distress and sorrow. She mumbled in her sleep.

"Ma'lord…..where are you?" she mumbled in her sleep "please don't leave me Ma'lord wait! I need you………" then she grew silent but the look on her face stayed.

Out of no where and with out second thought and so out of character Sesshomaru found him self singing the song that his dear mother sang. He often heard her singing it to herself, she said it was her favorite song in the whole world, but Sesshomaru was going to turn it into a song that says what he was feeling about her and he's fear he would only use the melody of his mothers song. In a low yet claiming tone he sang to her.

_What does one feel when they are in love?_

_I feel as though I'm on a cloud when she is near _

_To have her walk beside me with out need of fear _

_Is the love I feel for her true?_

_I wonder if I let her in_

_That in the end_

_Would I feel blue?_

_This I ask _

_Why do I lose my voice once you're by me? _

_Why must I fall flat on my face when you smile at me and I just happen to see?_

_Why can't I just come out and say it to the woman I love?_

_Why cant I say it to her when she is awake?_

_What can I say about her?_

_She has brought my heart to know love in life_

_Dreams full of her saying yes to be my wife_

_I've watched her hair flowing in the breeze _

_A funny loving gal whom likes to please _

_Hot beyond belief_

_Her soft touch is my sweet relief _

_Or so I think…_

_What can I say?_

_Am I in love? _

_Or did I just imagine it all?_

_I need to know_

_What would happen to her if I left?_

_Would I ever see beautiful face a glow?_

_Or will my visit be our last?_

_Separated by an ocean so vast_

_I wish I knew_

_How my love for her grew_

_So_

_Should I follow my heart?_

_Or_

_Let my pride guide me?_

_Should I give my heart away?_

_But what of my lands?_

_My honor and role?_

_It was I my father gave his lands to me_

_Should I just through it all away?_

_And remain here to stay?_

_Want should I do?_

He looked down upon Rin who now looked relaxed and at peace in her dream.

The 5th day came and went so quickly, Sesshomaru left Rin's side but only once to fetch a warm rag to place on Rin's forehead. That night he again found him self singing to her so that she could sleep well again. Only this time it was a different song that came from his so called cold heart.

_My love please be ok_

_Dare I say?_

_I'm in love_

_Never before have had I felt this way_

_I wish you would soon wake_

_So I could tell you face to face_

_For gods sake_

_Please be fine_

_I want to hold you close_

_I'm going put my pride a side_

_For you_

_Rin_

_I mean it for you I'll stay _

_I won't go away_

_Rin I admit it to you _

_I'm in love it is true_

_And when you wake I'll be right here_

_Right by your side_

_My dear_

At mid day of the 6th day, a knock came at the door.

"Who is bothering this Sesshomaru? I thought I ordered that no one was to take the chance in disturbing the girl"

The door opened and to Sesshomaru's surprise his young half brother stepped in. Sesshomaru glared at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his half breed for a brother while his Rin needed him to be there for her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Shut your trap I'm not here to fight…. And it wasn't my idea to come here in the first place… the whole stupid idea came from the wench behind me"

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha eyes went wide he knew that tone of voice and he was in for it now.

"Inuyasha sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!"

Inuyasha fell threw the floor revealing kagome. Sesshomaru never understood why she fell in love with his stupid half brother. But here she was standing in front of him with a smile that resembled Rin's surprisingly. And did his half brother say it was her idea to come?

"What is it that you wanted to come and see the one who has tried to kill you in the past?" he said coldly

"Sesshomaru I heard what happened… I also have bad news………..about….about your land"

"What about it?" Sesshomaru said facing her

"Well Inuyasha and I came face to face with the wind witch that stormed your castle…. Inuyasha said that it was none of our business and that when you returned you would just kill them all……..well the wind witch's name is Kagura….the one who kidnapped that young girl there was Nuraku correct? Kagura is Nuraku's reincarnation….when Nuraku's plan's failed here Kagura attacked on his command and killed all but a few of the castle guards the ones that are alive are being forced to do as she says and she as made them destroy many of the surrounding villages……Sesshomaru your people need you to come back when are you to return?"

Sesshomaru turned away and looked down at the still sleeping Rin. He would have to break his promise and leave his first and only love. Pride won over love…his lands were being threatened the lands that once belonged to his face. Nuraku had gone out of his way to tare away Rin's life when his target was he. He was going to kill Nuraku for everything he had done. Sesshomaru felt his heart being torn to ways, one half for his pride, power and his lands, the other half for his beloved Rin.

"This Sesshomaru will leave at dawn"

"Ok then I'll leave you…I'll go get the boat ready for morning we'll be ready to leave at dawn"

Kagome shut the door behind her. Sesshomaru sat there heart broken tomorrow he would have to leave Rin. Once kagome's foot steps faded away in the night Sesshomaru walked to Rin's small desk and pulled out a scroll and quell. That night he scratched away on the paper, for Rin when she would finally awake, the scroll was for her to read and to understand why he left before saying he's proper good bye.

Authors note: hope you like it but do know the next chapter won't be the last, oh no this first 6 chapters were only the being r&r


	6. fallen angel on the edge of death

Authors note this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other but I'll make it good, thankx for the reviews

Last time:

"This Sesshomaru will leave at dawn"

"Ok then I'll leave you…I'll go get the boat ready for morning we'll be ready to leave at dawn"

Kagome shut the door behind her. Sesshomaru sat there heart broken tomorrow he would have to leave Rin. Once kagome's foot steps faded away in the night Sesshomaru walked to Rin's small desk and pulled out a scroll and quell. That night he scratched away on the paper, for Rin when she would finally awake, the scroll was for her to read and to understand why he left before saying he's proper good bye.

**Ch6- a fallen angel on the edge of death**

It was just before dawn; Sesshomaru had been up for hours, just looking at the still sleeping Rin. He's face showed no expression, but with in his golden eyes you could see just a hint of sadness. How he wished she had awoken sooner so that maybe he could stay or maybe she could even come with him. But he didn't want to take a chance in causing her pain or possibly death because of the poison that still ran threw her veins. He looked out the window threw Rin's bed side. The sun was just now peeking over the horizon. This was it; Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it, taking his last glance of Rin before leaving her, some day he would return for her…

Sesshomaru called for the only maiden to have survived the attack on the palace. She and 3 male servants were badly injured but were never the less alive and healing well. She was a half demon, sort of like his half brother Inuyasha only she was of demon cat. Her name was Agni. Lord Sesshomaru ordered her to take care of Rin and guard her with her life. He would only allow Agni to watch over Rin and to care for her; Sesshomaru didn't want any other males taking care of her. Agni bowed to Sesshomaru, as he gracefully left the room. He walked threw the damaged palace, threw many doors. He then walked out onto the lush green grass that led to the docks.

(Rin)

Agni sat next to Rin, reading a scroll that was half burned in the fire that was in the library. Rin's eyes twitched as she began to wake. Slowly she opened her eyes; her vision was blurred but soon adjusted to the bright morning sun light and many colors.

'Where am I?' she thought looking at the ceiling 'Sesshomaru? Where's lord Sesshomaru?'

Rin bolted up from her bed. Then a pair of arms grabbed her and forced her to lie back down, Rin struggled but was still weak from the poison. Tears fell from her face, she wanted lord Sesshomaru. She looked at the woman who the pair of arms belonged to. The woman looked so familiar but what was her name. Rin knew she had worked in the palace and even took care of her when she was sick.

"Agni?" the name just slipped out of Rin's mouth

"Hai ma'lady" Agni said politely

"Where is lord Sesshomaru?"

"Ma'lady lord Sesshomaru left you this scroll for you to read"

Rin took the scroll so quickly Agni didn't even realize it was gone until her cat like ears caught the sound of Rin opening the scroll to read it.

My dearest Rin

I, lord Sesshomaru must return to my lands, as it would seem while I was away rebellion as taken place. I regret not being able to stay like you. If only you had awakened sooner then I would whisk you away with me. No woman nor demon or human has ever given me the gift that I received from you. For 3 days I had sat with you and made sure no harm came to you, I watched you sleep like an angel in the sky. I don't know how you crawled your way into my heart at first I tried to tell my self that I lord Sesshomaru needed no affections from any woman that love was for the weak. I was wrong, your love made me strong, when I came to save you I wasn't thinking at all I just follow my heart and fought to save the only woman I'll ever love. Rin again I'm sorry that I must leave you. I wish there was another way. I've ordered Agni to take care of you, so please don't try to do thing on your own, she is to be with you at all times no matter what. You are now the new queen of the eastern lands led your people well. Your mother and father are proud of you that I know. My men gave everyone of died a proper funeral, there graves lay in the garden of the out court yard. Your mother's and fathers grave is at the head by the old willow tree surrounded by wild roses. Rin I do hope you understand why I must leave. Rin I shall return to you, I promise. Just…..just wait for me my dearest Rin. I'll shall always be with you, Rin it is not easy for this Sesshomaru to say because it is so unlike this Sesshomaru to feel anything, but when I'm with you I feel joy, and love. Rin I………. I love you, but this is where I must say goodbye.

Signed,

Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin closed the scroll; tears fell from her deep brown eyes. He was gone. How long ago he left she didn't know but all she had left was his word.

"Agni when did he leave?"

"Ma'lady he just left 2 minutes ago" Agni said "Ma'lady what are you doing?"

Rin had gotten to her feet. And discovered that she still had her torn, blood stained kimono on that she had worn the night she was taken. But she didn't care. She had to see him… if for only a second she just wanted see him once more. She staggered across the room, and headed for the door. Agni jumped in front of the door blocking her way. Rin's temper rose. How dare Agni deify her!

"Stand a side Agni" Rin demanded in a tone that she had never before used.

"No ma'lady your not well poison still runs threw you and your wound has just scabbed over no way ma'lady"

"You dare deify me Agni? I am now queen of the eastern lands and if you don't stand aside then I'll have your head! I have to go to him before it's too late!"

Agni flinched at Rin's words. Never before had Rin ever demanded something, nor had she ever been cruel. But here Rin was threatening her just so that she could risk killing herself in order to see lord Sesshomaru. Agni thought for a moment and then stood aside.

Rin staggered past her, Agni was going to follow her but Rin shot a look that said don't you dare follow me. Rin ran down the many halls and many stairs threw many doors till she was past the front gates. Taking a breath Rin bolted across the lush grass, which led to the docks. Her body ached with pain, telling her to stop, that she was pushing her self too far. But Rin ignored it she had to see him one more time. She ran to the docks to see that the boat had already departed. She scanned the sea for the boat. At last she spotted it near a cliff the every same cliff that Rin could always be found on. She ran hard up the cliff, praying that she would get a final look. Rin ran right up the very edge of the cliff. The ocean raging against the rocks far far below. The ship was 20 feet bellow and about ten feet away from the cliff. Rin's eyes never left the ship. She watched her Sesshomaru stand on the bow of the vast ship. But as soon as she had no more land to run on she screamed her love's name.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed

(Sesshomaru)

As the ship departed from the docks Sesshomaru looked at the palace which held with it Rin. He prayed that she would forgive him for leaving like this. But he knew that she was safe with Agni. Sesshomaru then walked to the bow of his vast ship. He starred at the endless sea before him. He had to focus on the task ahead.

"SESSHOMARU!" scream a female's voice

Sesshomaru's head whipped around at the sound of his name. He looked at the cliff just 40 feet away now. And there at the very top of the cliff calling for him was Rin. Rin was starring at him with tears in her eyes. Rin felt a little dizzy but didn't know what was wrong; she thought maybe she ran to fast. Suddenly she felt the wind surrounding her, her vision blurred and all she could see was a blue blur. Sesshomaru's golden eyes went wide as he watched Rin fall forward off of the cliff. He dashed forward, and jumped into the salty water.

Jakken saw Sesshomaru run over the side of the ship "Ma'lord what are you doing?" he shout but Sesshomaru had already disappeared under the ocean waves.

Rin was pulled deep under the ocean by the current. Having no strength to go on she didn't fight the ocean.

'Sesshomaru… I can't breathe…. I'm going to die……' Rin thought to herself 'Hey what's that white thing?' she reached out her hand to touch it but then her world went black.

Sesshomaru swam hard. He had to find her he couldn't leave with himself if she was dead. He stopped for just a moment and looked around, the salt burned his eyes but he was determined to find Rin. At last he spotted her. The current was pulling her down. He could see her eyes were slightly opened, air bubbles leaked from her mouth. He swam towards her, and reached out his hand for her to take, she slightly reached for it but as if giving up she stopped and let the ocean take her down further. Her eyes closed and no more bubbles were leaking out of her mouth. He bolted towards her and at last grabbed her soft hand. He pulled her close to his body and began to rise to the surface. Luckily Jakken had the boat crew ready to fish him out. They pulled Sesshomaru into the boat. Still holding tightly to Rin he sat up. He laid Rin down beside him and put his ear close to her mouth. Quickly he began CPR on her. Then lessoned to her. Still no breathe came from her. Again he started the CPR; he did this 5 times before Jakken got the guts to say something.

"Ma'lord just leave the girl there is nothing that can be done she's dead so stop making a fool of your self, you do have your army before you"

Jakken screamed in terror has Sesshomaru's claws clutched his neck and held him in the air. Jakken looked at lord Sesshomaru with surprise since when did Sesshomaru have feeling and for a human no less.

"Don't you dare think that I am a fool" he snapped at Jakken "I don't understand how but this girl has given me a gift that no other could give, I'd give my life for her, and if anyone thinks Rin is my weakness then they are surly mistaken for she is my strength to fight hard and to be strong!"

He threw Jakken over the side of the boat. Then glared at his crew.

"Any one else think that I am a fool with a weakness?" he snarled

Kio, he's second in command stepped forward towards Sesshomaru. He smirked at Sesshomaru.

"Ma'lord we thinking just the opposite it's about time you found some one…… its just to bad that she's gone" Kio spoken truly and was sad for his lords loss.

"She's not gone…….. there's away I can save her but I need to go alone with her" he looked at Kio "Kio you take command set course for my lands if I am not there when you arrive go a head and storm the castle if you must or scout out the enemies strength's and weakness's"

Kio stood proudly and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Au and Un come I will need your assistants"

Sesshomaru's loyal tow headed dragon came to him at once. Sesshomaru picked up Rin's life less body with his arm and held her tightly. Then jumped upon Au and Un's back and they were off. Kio watched Sesshomaru disappear into the clouds then did exactly as ordered.

Authors note: hey i hope you guys like this chapter r&r


	7. bring her back from death

Authors note: thank you JENN2418 for all of your wonderful reviews I hope you like this next chp. that I'm calling 'bring her back from death' this chapter is short I'll tell you that but the next is way long

Last time:

At last he spotted her. The current was pulling her down. He could see her eyes were slightly opened, air bubbles leaked from her mouth. He swam towards her, and reached out his hand for her to take, she slightly reached for it but as if giving up she stopped and let the ocean take her down further. Her eyes closed and no more bubbles were leaking out of her mouth. He bolted towards her and at last grabbed her soft hand. He pulled her close to his body and began to rise to the surface. Luckily Jakken had the boat crew ready to fish him out. They pulled Sesshomaru into the boat. Still holding tightly to Rin he sat up. He laid Rin down beside him and put his ear close to her mouth. Quickly he began CPR on her. Then lessoned to her. Still no breathe came from her. Again he started the CPR; he did this 5 times before Jakken got the guts to say something.

"Ma'lord just leave the girl there is nothing that can be done she's dead so stop making a fool of your self, you do have your army before you"

Jakken screamed in terror has Sesshomaru's claws clutched his neck and held him in the air. Jakken looked at lord Sesshomaru with surprise since when did Sesshomaru have feeling and for a human no less.

"Don't you dare think that I am a fool" he snapped at Jakken "I don't understand how but this girl has given me a gift that no other could give, I'd give my life for her, and if anyone thinks Rin is my weakness then they are surly mistaken for she is my strength to fight hard and to be strong!"

He threw Jakken over the side of the boat. Then glared at his crew.

"Any one else think that I am a fool with a weakness?" he snarled

Kio, he's second in command stepped forward towards Sesshomaru. He smirked at Sesshomaru.

"Ma'lord we thinking just the opposite it's about time you found some one…… its just to bad that she's gone" Kio spoken truly and was sad for his lords loss.

"She's not gone…….. there's away I can save her but I need to go alone with her" he looked at Kio "Kio you take command set course for my lands if I am not there when you arrive go a head and storm the castle if you must or scout out the enemies strength's and weakness's"

Kio stood proudly and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Au and Un come I will need your assistants"

Sesshomaru's loyal tow headed dragon came to him at once. Sesshomaru picked up Rin's life less body with his arm and held her tightly. Then jumped upon Au and Un's back and they were off. Kio watched Sesshomaru disappear into the clouds then did exactly as ordered.

**Ch7- bring her back from death**

Ah and Un flew lord Sesshomaru for many hours, to a place called the gates of heaven and hell. The one who could save Rin would be there. He was sure of it. When at last the arrived at the mouth of the cave of which led to the gates of heaven and hell, Sesshomaru held Rin's lifeless body close to his, he ordered Ah and Un to stay put. With great pace Sesshomaru went into the darkness of the cave. He ran quickly, threw the darkness, and even faster when at last he saw a red glow ahead, telling him that it was only another ten feet before he could have Rin come back to the living.

"Who dares come to the gates of heaven and hell?" called a fierce female voice as he stopped in front a half pure white, and soiled black door.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to see you"

"Sesshomaru? Can this be?" she said as she came into view.

A demoness appeared to the left of him. She had long silver hair; her eyes were a golden brown. She wore a kimono that was soiled black. Her eyes studied him as if making sure it was no trick. Sesshomaru bowed to her, with great respect.

"My-my son… my killing perfection" she said with pride as tears fell from her eyes.

It had been over a hundred year's scene she had last seen her only son. Satori had died of a broken heart, when she found that Sesshomaru's father mated with a human wench. Sesshomaru had never forgiven his father for causing he's mothers death, and all for a human and their half-breed son, his half brother. She walked to her son. She smiled at him, knowing he was now the lord of the west, and she was so proud of him. As she approached she noticed he was holding the lifeless form of a human wench. She growled at the sight of the girl. She hated human, but mostly she hated female humans. Sesshomaru glared at his mother, but understood why she hated humans as he once did before he met Rin.

"Why do you carry that dead wench with you? I thought you hated them as much as I" Satori said to her son

"I do mother" Sesshomaru said calmly "I don't completely understand it my self but some thing about this girl, tells me to protect her, and love her…….. I understand where you are coming from dear mother father put shame upon us when he mated with a human when you were already claimed as his, I hate all humans, yet I feel no hatred towards this girl she died trying to see me before I left for home, even though she was poisoned badly she ran threw pain and called for me before falling of the cliff, I strangely found my self jumping into the sea as she fell, and before I could reach her she had drowned, the last thing this girl saw was me reaching from her"

"And why have you come to me?" asked he's mother

'My son the killing perfection, caring for a human? As if he'd fallen in love with her…. If it makes my son happy all I can say is at least he doesn't already have a mate' he's mother thought as she glance at Rin

"Bring her back" he said coolly


	8. please believe i love you

Authors note: here's the next chapter thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews, there was only one I didn't like, so this is for all you flamers out there, if you want to flame my stories don't read them, if you don't like them I don't give a shit but I would like it very much if you wouldn't leave bad reviews now I would understand if it was a bad story but come on, anyway I loved all of my other reviews and I hope you all like my next chapter.

**Chapter 8- please believe I love you**

Sesshomaru's mother just stared at him, could this really be her son? The killing perfection? Why would he, who hated humans so much, want to save the life of this wench that lay lifelessly in his arm. Suddenly the reason became clear. Her only son was in love. She smiled at the thought of this, knowing he would not admit his feeling of the girl. Sesshomaru saw his mother smiling warmly, and even he Sesshomaru smiled slightly. His mother was one of two who could only make the great lord Sesshomaru smile, the only other female that was able to make him smile was Rin.

"My son, why do you so dearly wish to bring this girl back from the dead?"

Sesshomaru's eye widened, he wasn't expecting his mother to ask such a question.

"Unless you are able to tell me why you want her back, then it shall not be done" she smirked "come back to the gates only when you are able to tell me the reason of why, but be warned my son, if you wait until after the sun sets on this very day, her soul will be forever lost and not even I will be able to bring her back"

Sesshomaru's mother then disappeared behind the gate once more. Slowly Sesshomaru walked out of the cave, to the entrance. There he sat down and gazed at Rin's pale face. He loved Rin truly he did. But he's pride told him time and time again never to show any emotions, that to show such things was to be weak. But if that were so then why when Rin's life was threatened why did he become stronger? There was the only one answer he could think of. No matter what he thought could be the reason; it always came down to one thing….love. He thought back to the night he last sat watching Rin as she slept. He lowered his head in shame but was grateful that no one was around to here him sing to his beloved Rin. He was ashamed that he would do such a thing. His thoughts went back to what he yelled to his crew.

(Flash back)

"Ma'lord just leave the girl there is nothing that can be done she's dead so stop making a fool of your self, you do have your army before you"

Jakken screamed in terror has Sesshomaru's claws clutched his neck and held him in the air. Jakken looked at lord Sesshomaru with surprise since when did Sesshomaru have feeling and for a human no less.

"Don't you dare think that I am a fool" he snapped at Jakken "I don't understand how but this girl has given me a gift that no other could give, I'd give my life for her, and if anyone thinks Rin is my weakness then they are surly mistaken for she is my strength to fight hard and to be strong!"

(End flash back)

Sesshomaru had put his pride aside then…but why was it so hard to admit his feeling for Rin now? Was it because it was he's mother he had to admit his love for Rin too? Why be ashamed? He's mother was smiling, but then again that could have been just to get him to feel secure…. That was it his mind was made up. Sesshomaru turned around and head back to the gates, and once again he's mother came; she held a smirk across her pale face. Sesshomaru held no expression across his.

"Have you made up your mind my son? Are you to tell me the reason of why?"

Sesshomaru bowed to his mother being careful not to drop Rin's body "Hai mother"

Along pause hung in the air "well?" asked his mother

"I came upon the girl when I arrived at the eastern lords castle, he ordered his daughter to whom I soon learn to be called Rin to do as I so wished, over the few days I grew fond of this girl and even risked my life for hers, Rin was badly poisoned and as my fondness grew I stay by her beside, when this Sesshomaru is around her, I feel…different, I've thought and thought how to explain, and every time I came down to only one answer, I-I I love her" Sesshomaru felt as if 30,00 pounds had just suddenly been taken off his shoulders.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother, who was still smirking. Her face softened, she understood how it was to be in love. She beckoned him to her. He did as he's mother command, expecting the worse. But what she did he did not see coming. Sesshomaru found himself in his mothers embrace. Her loving arms wrapped around him holding him as if he were still a mere child. He hadn't felt he's mother's warming embrace for well over 200 years. She released him, and smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't tell me a lie, she is your first and only love is she not?"

"Hai mother"

"Then we shall begin but I must warn you it will not be I who will be retrieving her soul, that part lye's only with you, if her heart loves you as well then you will be able to bring her back, but if she does not then you'll never be able to reach her soul, I shall open the gates and let them remain open until you have returned, in the sprite world souls look and feel like their physical form" she explained "there is a chance that you can never return my son, and you must reach her before the sun sets, are you willing to take the chance of never returning?"

"For Rin I'd give my life, just as I would you mother" he said looking down "if I had known there was a away to bring you back when I was young then I would have come and saved you mother I'm sorry….."

She smiled at her son "back then there was no way of return, my soul and powers made it possible, when I died I gave others a chance to live when their lives where cut short, do not be sorry my son, for there was nothing you could have done"

The ground shock, and a roar of moving stone could be heard, the gates of the lingering sprites opened. Sesshomaru left Rin's body in the watchful eyes of his mother. He didn't look back as he entered the pitch black world of nothing. This lingering sprites world was still, no sound, no light, and no movement. Just pure silence. Sesshomaru looked all round, there was no ground, he was just some how floating in the nothingness.

'Where are you Rin?' he thought

Suddenly a small voice came to him "Sesshomaru…."

"Rin?"

"Where are you Sesshomaru?"

"I'm here Rin tell me where you are" but no reply came to him "Rin? Rin are you still there? Can you hear me?"

Sesshomaru world around as a blue light suddenly appeared. Rin's soft voice came to his ears. She sounded said as if she were crying. He lessoned closer, trying to understand what she was chanting.

My dearest Rin

I, lord Sesshomaru must return to my lands, as it would seem while I was away rebellion as taken place. I regret not being able to stay like you. If only you had awakened sooner then I would whisk you away with me. No woman nor demon or human has ever given me the gift that I received from you. For 3 days I had sat with you and made sure no harm came to you, I watched you sleep like an angel in the sky. I don't know how you crawled your way into my heart at first I tried to tell my self that I lord Sesshomaru needed no affections from any woman that love was for the weak. I was wrong, your love made me strong, when I came to save you I wasn't thinking at all I just follow my heart and fought to save the only woman I'll ever love. Rin again I'm sorry that I must leave you. I wish there was another way. I've ordered Agni to take care of you, so please don't try to do thing on your own, she is to be with you at all times no matter what. You are now the new queen of the eastern lands led your people well. Your mother and father are proud of you that I know. My men gave everyone of died a proper funeral, there graves lay in the garden of the out court yard. Your mother's and fathers grave is at the head by the old willow tree surrounded by wild roses. Rin I do hope you understand why I must leave. Rin I shall return to you, I promise. Just…..just wait for me my dearest Rin. I'll shall always be with you, Rin it is not easy for this Sesshomaru to say because it is so unlike this Sesshomaru to feel anything, but when I'm with you I feel joy, and love. Rin I………. I love you, but this is where I must say goodbye.

Signed,

Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin's voice chanted as she began to cry "is it true lord Sesshomaru? If it is then where are you? Lord Sesshomaru I'm so scared….I need you Sesshomaru, why did you leave me like that? Why didn't you save me? Oh lord Sesshomaru where are you?"

"Rin I'm here Rin!" Sesshomaru called out as he floated towards the blue light of which her voice came from.

His heart hurt with her words, he loved her; did she not believe him?

Sesshomaru entered the blue light, and found him self in a valley but every thing was dead, no plants grew, the ground hard and brittle. He looked around; the valley was cold and dark with little light. The chill in the air was cold enough to kill. Sesshomaru walked on ward in search of Rin. Following her cries at last he found her. She laid under a dead tree, curled up into a small ball, sobbing.

He ran up to her "Rin, Rin I'm here it's alright now I'm going to take you home"

He tried to touch her, but as soon as he's flesh touched hers, a barrier appeared and threw he back. He was shocked; Rin was closing her heart to him. But why? Did she truly think he did not love her? That he's letter was a lie just to get her to stay behind. He looked down at her crying form, what could he do to make her understand if he could not touch her?

"Rin please let me bring you home" he said to her "Rin you have to believe me when I say this, Rin I-I love you Rin, I love you please Rin come back to me I can't live with myself if you are not with me"

Suddenly Rin gasped, the valley suddenly came alive, wild flowers grew, the trees came to life, as well as the grass. The sky turned bright blue. Birds chirped; bees flew all about. The once dead valley was now lush with life. The barrier around Rin dropped. Sesshomaru took the chance to pull her into his grasp. She felt warm. He held her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

"Lord Sesshomaru you came for me" she said softly "I knew you would Ma'lord"

"You do not have to address me as such; just Rin will you be mine?" he asked surprising himself "I don't know where these feelings are coming from but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru" she cried happily "I want to be with you always"

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly went wide; Rin's form was starting to fade. The sun! He had forgotten about the sun! he had to hurry back to the gates before it was to late.

"Sesshomaru I feel weak" Rin said softly as her form went limp.

In a flash Sesshomaru was dashing across the valley and back into the darkness. He looked for the gate, but it was nowhere to be seen, Rin's form faded even more. Sesshomaru flung his head back and howled, calling for his mother. To let her know he had Rin and need the gate to be reopened. At last a blinding light appeared and on the other side were his mother and Rin's cold dead body. He dashed threw the gates right before they closed on him. Sesshomaru looked down again at Rin soul as he's mother led him over to Rin's body, her soul had now nearly disappeared. Quickly he laid Rin's sprite atop of her body, her soul sank into her. Sesshomaru stared at Rin, but her status did not change. He's mother looked sadly at him. He was too late, she was gone.

"my son I'm sorry, she is gone there is nothing else that can be done"

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground, as he turned his back on his mother. He's shoulders shook, as if he was holding himself back from letting himself cry or rage in anger.

Gasp!

Sesshomaru turned around to see he's beloved Rin opening her eyes, as she gasped for air.

"I don't believe it" he's mother said shocked that the girl was back when the sun had already set.

Rin gasped for breathe, what happened? She didn't know all she knew was that suddenly she was in lord Sesshomaru's grasp, being held tightly. She hugged him back, feeling like she hadn't seen him in forever, yet knowing somehow that he loved her and wanted to be her mate, to live with her forever.

"Please believe me Rin" he whispered

"I…I believe you Sesshomaru, I love you so much"

"…….. I love you Rin"

Authors note: this story is just getting started, lol don't forget to review


	9. i'll wait for you forever

Rin gasped for breathe, what happened? She didn't know all she knew was that suddenly she was in lord Sesshomaru's grasp, being held tightly. She hugged him back, feeling like she hadn't seen him in forever, yet knowing somehow that he loved her and wanted to be her mate, to live with her forever.

"Please believe me Rin" he whispered

"I…I believe you Sesshomaru, I love you so much"

"…….. I love you Rin"

**Chapter 9- forever forever I'll wait for you**

Sesshomaru said he's goodbyes to his mother as did Rin, and soon they were on their way back to the eastern castle. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru; who was holding her close to himself as they rode atop off ah-un. Her face grew red as she gazed upon him. His golden eyes stared straight ahead of them as if looking for anything that just might try and take her away from him. She couldn't believe it he loved her and she loved him, and soon they would be mates forever and ever.

It was the saddest yet happiest week of her life. She felt the warmth of her beloved Sesshomaru shelter her from the chilly breeze. She snuggled closer to him, as close as she possible could. And felt him wrap his arm around her tighter, in a more protective and loving way.

Sesshomaru stared straight ahead, wishing the journey to the eastern lands to take forever. For he still had to say goodbye to Rin and return to his lands to destroy Nuraku. He had no clue how long this would delay him from seeing his beloved again. But he knew he could not bring her with him. He…he just couldn't lose her again, he wouldn't lose her again.

And to do that she would have to stay behind. He did not know how he was going to tell her he had to leave her and that she must wait for him, even though he knew not of the length of time it would take, it may take weeks, months, even years before he ever saw her again. He told her he loved her and she said she loved him too. Would she wait for him no matter how long it took? Would she stay loyal till his return? Or would she grow tired of waiting? Would she believe his words were nothing but lies? That he did not love her?

His mind spun with confusion. He didn't know what to do. Take her with him and risk her life? Or leave her behind and risk losing her love? What to do what to do. Sesshomaru had no clue. He felt Rin look at him; he felt her heart race with excitement. Another question popped into his head. Could he possible leave his lands? Give them up and rule the eastern lands instead? No that was not an option he could never abandon the lands of his father, he could never abandon the people (demons) of his land, to suffer in the hands of Nuraku. Nuraku even thinking of him pissed lord Sesshomaru off. Nuraku would pay for what he did to Rin. He would pay for how he hurt her! He would pay with his very life. Nuraku was going to die at the hands of lord Sesshomaru and no one else.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's soft voice came to him

"Rin you do not have to address me as such just call me by my name"

"Oh right…."

"What is it you wish to ask?"

"Nothing Ma'lord-…. I mean Sesshomaru I just wanting to thank you for everything you have done….thank you so much Sesshomaru not only have you saved my life once but twice"

"Do not thank me Rin, I did what my inner being said was right, I…couldn't bare to lose you I dare say it Rin this is so unlike this Sesshomaru you are the only one I have ever spoken to in such a way, the only one I deem worthy of just calling me Sesshomaru the only one I can say my feelings to….I don't know how but you wormed your way into my icy heart but you have and you have shown me the meaning of love"

He looked down at Rin. Her big chocolate eyes looking up at him, as they seemed to sparkle in the night sky. Soon their face came closer and closer. Until Sesshomaru felt the softness of her lips upon his. He kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back. Time seemed to stop, the world around them disappeared and only their bodies were in the darkness nothing else matter to them but each other at that very moment.

The kiss ended when they suddenly heard the cheering of people. They broke away quickly, as they realized they were back at the eastern palace. Rin's face was red, best Sesshomaru's face was emotionless. Though it amused him that Rin would blush because of such a thing. The people who had survived Nuraku's attack juts happened to be at the docks upon their return.

Sesshomaru didn't care anymore if anyone knew of he's love for Rin. Then it hit him, how soon he would have to leave her… he looked down at her smiling face and put a fake smile on for her. Though his eyes held nothing but sorrow for tomorrow morning he would be leaving her, for her own good.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and saw he's smile, but something was wrong he's eyes held nothing but sorrow with in them, she couldn't understand why though, because at last they were in love and together again and had just arrived home.

"Sesshomaru something troubles you" Rin said looking up at him with worry

"Nothing of the sort, my dearest"

"Then why do your eyes hold sadness?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide she could read him so well now. She knew he was up set so to say. But for what she did not know yet. The servants cheered as they landed on the ground. Rin was their new queen, and she was now safe at home. They lead queen Rin and lord Sesshomaru to the castle and then to their chamber, which was the only chamber that was not damaged the night the castle was attacked. They were alone now. Sesshomaru knew this would have to be the time to tell her he had to leave but would return for her some day.

"Rin I…."

"Oh Sesshomaru we are alone at last!" Rin interrupted as she flung her self into his arms "now we do not need to speak to each other in a formal manner instead we can talk to each other how we wish"

She smiled at him as she pulled away from him and went over to the only bed. Where she then laid down on it. Sesshomaru did the same. He lay down beside her on the bed and rolled over to where he was facing her. They looked into each others eyes, with great passion. Slowly the space between them became smaller and smaller until there was no space left to separate them from each other. Their lips met in rough dance, battling for dominance and she lost, submissive to him. The kiss broke only for a moment as Rin blew out the candle lights and letting the darkness hide their secret.

It was sunrise, time for Sesshomaru to depart from his love. He looked at her neck where he had left his mark. Claiming her as his own. He leaned down and kissed her soft forehead. She smiled in her sleep. He then walked about the chamber collecting his clothing which littered the ground all about them. Once dressed he left another note upon her and took one last look before he left the room.

(Rin)

Rin awoke mere seconds after Sesshomaru left. She had heard the door close behind him and feared he was leaving her forever. She then noticed the note which lay beside her. She began to read.

_My love,_

_I'm filled with sorrow for I must return to my lands in order t defeat that bastered Nuraku. I do not know how long I will be, my love please wait for me…. I love you ever so dearly and I would take you with me. But I could never live with my self if something went wrong. Rim I don't want to lose you yet again. I will return to you my love I promise you that. And until I return not a day will go by that I would not be thinking of you. The mark on your neck is proof of my return. My dearest Rin I pray you find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you yet again like this. I only ask one thing…please Rin…wait for me._

_Signed Sesshomaru._

In a flash Rin grabbed the nearest clothing which happened to be her night dress, and ran out the door slipping it on as she ran down the hall. She ran hard though last night really took a lot out of her. She had to say good bye to her love. Rin bolt up the cliff once again. Scanning the ocean and sky for her beloved Sesshomaru. But he was no where to be seen, he was gone already, that quick… and she didn't get to say goodbye to him.

"forever, forever I'll wait for you to return to me my love….forever, forever I'll wait for you" she said to her self as tears fell down her soft face.


	10. lord kazu

**Chapter 10- lord Kazu**

How long has it been? How long have I waited for you to return to me? I remember, quiet clearly in fact, of the day we met and the six days to follow. In those 7 days, my parents were killed during the raid of the palace, I was kidnapped, my life would have surly ended if it not had been for you who saved my life, and my heart was stolen. We had but only one week together. Unknowingly on the 7th day you departed, taking my heart with you. You left me but only a promise that you would return to me someday.

Every time I close my eyes I see your face. My heart, my love will only belongs to him. I'll wait for him till the every end. I'll wait for you to return to me my dearest love Sesshomaru.

It had been 2 full years since Rin had last saw Sesshomaru. And everyday she would walk to the cliff, and scan the ocean waters and skies hoping that it would be the day he returned to her. Sesshomaru knowingly had twins now. The night Sesshomaru and Rin mated, was the night Rin became pregnant with his children.

Rin gave birth to a healthily baby boy and a beautiful baby girl. They were name, Taro and Tara. Taro looked just like his father, in every single way, but there was one thing different, Taro had one black strip among his long silky hair. Tara on the other hand looked like her mother, she had long silky black hair, and like Taro (sort of) had one strip of silver hair among her black hair. Rin loved her children and could not wait until lord Sesshomaru had returned, to their little family.

Rin was queen of the eastern lands, and had returned it back to it formal glory. But all was not well in the times peace. The elders of Japan had came to her 3 months ago. They told her that if she did not wed some then her thrown would be given to another. They brought many men for her to take as her husband, but every time Rin turned them down, saying she was waiting the return of the father of her children. They told Rin if Sesshomaru did not return in 3 month, on the night of the full moon she would be wed to the lord of the south, Lord Kazu. Lord Kazu was a cruel leopard demon lord. He hated Rin as she did he, but he wanted her lands so he agreed to marry Rin.

But when Rin refused to agree, the elders told her this "you must agree or the lives of your children will be taken"

The night of the new moon was coming soon, but still Rin never gave up hope for her love's return. Rin soon returned back to the castle. She walked threw the many door, and down the long halls until at last she came upon the thrown room.

"Guard!" Rin said softly to the guard that stood in front of the door to the thrown room.

"Yes ma'lady?"

"Can you send for my children?"

"Yes ma'lady" he said bowing to her before leaving to find her children.

It only took ten minutes before her children walked into the room. Both smiling as they ran to their mother. The guard returned to his post out side the door, as Rin put both of her children on her lap.

"Mommy!" chimed Taro "guess what!"

"What my little prince?" said Rin smiling at her only son

"Tara screamed when a frog jumped at her face!"

"Did not!" Tara growled defending her self

"Yea huh"

"Nu-hu"

"Ok you two stop arguing" Rin said to them

Though the twins were only two, they obeyed their mother right away.

"Now I need to talk to you both about something, something important…I've told you of your father, have I not?" the twins smiled and nodded "well the elders of the land have told me I can no longer wait for him…they are making me marry lord Kazu, and his is to be your new father…you will respect him and be on your best manners no matter what! Now I want you both to go and get ready for his arrival, now go"

"But mommy…." The twins started not wanting to believe their mother was giving up on their father of which their mother had told them so much about

"No buts now go" Rin demanded as she began to cry.

The twin left the room. They had to do something but what? They were only 2 years old. They walked to their room and got ready just as their mother had told them to. Gloom hung over their heads as they looked out of the window. And who should they see? Their mother was running across the lush green grass, they knew where she was running to. They knew she would head to the cliff where father jumped into the icy sea to save her. That's where their mother always ran off to when she was upset or just wanted time to be alone. Their ears drooped, for with their demon hearing they could hear their mothers sobs of sorrow.

"Taro we have to do something" Tara said to her twin

"I know sister but what?"

They sat there thinking, sharing each others thoughts.

"Hey I've got it!" they both yelled "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mother said our father the lord of the west!" Taro began

"So if we write a letter to him explaining who we are" Tara said next

"And what is going to happen to mother if he doesn't return" said Taro smiling at he's sister

"Then he'll have to come right away!" Tara cheered

"And if we send it now he'll have plenty of time to get here before the wedding!" they said together

And that was that they set away with writing the letter.

_Lord Sesshomaru_

_Hello you have never met us so let me intrudes our selves; our names are Taro and Tara. We are twins. But the reason we are writing to you is not to let you know there are twins who know of you. No the reason is about lady Rin. The elders of Japan are going to force her to marry lord Kazu on the night of the full moon. She has been waiting for you all this time. She had refused many men who have asked her to marry them._

_Ma'lord please if you truly love her like she says you do then please come and stop this wedding before it's too late. She is waiting for you. We hope you come quickly for she truly needs you more than ever. We know you love her for it was you who saved her life not once but twice, and both times you risked everything. Please Ma'lord return to lady Rin before the night of the full moon. She is waiting for you. _

_Signed Taro and Tara, _

_Your also awaiting children._

Tara rolled the scroll up neatly and called forth a messenger.

"Yes ma'lady?" said the messenger

"we want you to take the fastest horse and deliver this to lord Sesshomaru him self, you are to let no one read it, nor can you read, only the lord may open it; we trust you will get there in 2 days tops if you don't drag your feet, now go like the wind and don't stop till it's in his hands." Tara said to the messenger as she handed him the scroll

In a flash the messenger was on his way to the western lands. Taro and Tara smiled at each other for with luck their father would return to them and they would be one happy family. But their joy did not last long for the horn rang throw the air letting everyone know lord Kazu was at the gates. Taro and Tara scrambled out of the room they had to get to the thrown room and sit in their thrones beside their mother before lord Kazu came into the room. They used their demon speed to rush past everyone in their way. And just in time they made it into the thrown room, and they quickly sat down. Their mother eyed them as they were gasping for breath. The main door began to open and the twin quickly sat up straight and acted like they had been there for a good 30 minutes or so. Lord Kazu walked in the room boldly. A smirk across his face.

"Lord Kazu welcome to our kingdom" said Rin as she stood up and walked to him.

They bowed to each other and kissed each other on each cheek.

"Thank you"

"I hope your journey was comfortable?"

"Yes well I'd be lying if I said it was but that's what happens when you travel for four day to get here" he said smirking

His smirk disappeared when he spotted the twins "and who are this two?" he said nodding towards the twins

Rin smiled and proudly said "Those are my children, Prince Taro and Princess Rin"

The twins stood as they're names were called and bowed to lord Kazu.

"No one told me you had children, no doubt they are the result of that ungrateful lord of the west, did he ever return to you like he promised?" seeing her sad face he continued "well that's a dog demon for you, he got what he wanted from you and left, don't worry I won't ever do such a thing and I will even raise these two as my own and we will have many many more to come"

Rin just about wanted to cry, and her son was just about to lose his temper if it were not for his mother and sister being in the room then he would have attacked the lord right then and there. Thus far the lord was already on Taro and Tara's bad side. They would never call **him** father, ever.


	11. father!

Chapter 11- father!

The days had past by all too quickly for the twins. They had hoped their father would have shown up by now. For all they knew he could have died in battle, before they were born, but still they prayed he would show up at any moment to whisk mother out of the arms of lord Kazu. But now that the wedding was in 5 hours, all seemed hopeless, it seemed as though lord Kazu would become their new father. Taro and Tara stayed out of the way of the servants and guards who where showing guest where their chambers were, and getting everything prefect for the wedding, everyone was talking about the wedding, and everyone seemed to think it would be good for Rin to finally wed a proper man like lord Kazu.

The messenger they had sent had not returned. They grew worried as the hours pasted by. Their mother was in her chamber getting into her wedding dress.

(Rin)

"ma'lady?" asked a female servant

"Yes?"

"Is not the happiest night of your young life?"

"Yes it is" she lied

"Then why is it your eyes hold sorrow?"

Rin gasped, and the servant smirked "it's just…"

"You wanted to wait for lord Sesshomaru's return"

Rin eyes held tears "yes, I had hoped he would have returned before it had to come down to this…but for all I know he could have been killed in battle"

(back to the twins)

It seemed that only Taro and Tara thought it was the wrong thing for mother to marry lord Kazu. In the past few days they watched lord Kazu closely, and found he was very kind and polite when in front of their mother but when mother was not around he was very cruel to the servants and the villagers. Lord Kazu even yelled at Tara for tripping and breaking a vase. It was Taro who came to her defense.

(Flash back)

_Crash! _

"You clumsy bitch!" Taro heard lord Kazu yell on the other side of a closed door "how dare you break a vase from my lands!"

_Smack!_ Taro growled as he heard skin hit upon skin, telling him lord Kazu had hit a woman. Taro smelled the air to see which servant had been hit. Taro's eyes went wide as he smelled the girl's scent and he could smell her salty tears, he let out a roar and busted into the room, to see that his nose had not lied. There lay he's sister on the ground in front of lord Kazu, tears falling from her gold brown eyes, her cheek was red from where lord Kazu had struck her. Lord Kazu turned his head to see who was daring to roar at him. Taro snarled as he ran towards lord Kazu. The next thing lord Kazu knew he was flying across the room only to be stopped by the stone wall. Lord Kazu's hand went toward his nose; it hurt like hell, felt as if it were on fire and was bleeding badly. Lord Kazu looked at Taro who was helping his sister up. Taro's golden eyes never left lord Kazu. He glared at the lord, daring him to try it again.

"You MUTT how dare you lay hand on me"

"NO!" Taro snarled "HOW DARE YOU STRICK _MY SISTER_ YOU BASTERED, IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN OR IF YOU EVER HURT OUR MOTHER THEN YOU'LL DIE RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND! YOU GOT IT BASTERED?"

Lord Kazu looked at Taro in shock. He could hardly believe young Taro was only two. And yet already had a good enough punch to break his, lord Kazu's, nose. Taro would have to be watched carefully, for he was a threat to lord Kazu now.

(End flash back)

They had tried to tell their mother but lord Kazu said he hit her by accident for he had slipped on a piece of the vase and he's hand fell upon her face. Mother didn't believe this but she couldn't call lord Kazu a liar, the lives of her children were at stake if she did not marry the lord.

The sun was now setting, setting on the day, and setting on their hopes for their fathers return. The twins got dressed for the wedding and headed back down stairs. They took their place in their thrones. They soon noticed there was now a new thrown next to their mothers, their ears hung low knowing it was for lord Kazu to take his place beside their mother. They couldn't believe it this was it. This was the day they had hoped to never come. Taro and Tara sat there quietly as they saw villagers, servants, guards, and royalty alike fill into the room. A long red carpet rolled down the isle. The high priest walked down the red carpet first. Then it was lord Kazu who came next and he took he's place of standing in front of the thrones to await lady Rin to come down the isle. Everyone grew quiet as lady Rin entered to room. She looked so beautiful. She wore a long kimono that was as white as snow it's self. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Her lips painted red. Lord Kazu smiled softly; maybe the marriage was really worth more than just the gain her lands. For if he had not known she were human, he would have thought her to be a goddess. Lord Kazu held his hand out for her to take as she reached him. She took it slowly. Tears fell from her soft brown eyes. The priest began to speak.

"we gather here today to bring not only two great and powerful lands together, but also to bring this two lovers"

That was all Rin heard, she went to her own little world.

'I cant believe this is happening' she thought, suddenly Sesshomaru's face flashed in front of her eyes 'why am I thinking of him now, he left me and it's been 2 whole years, come on Rin your getting married, right now in fact…'

"Rin?"

The priest's voice snapped her out of thought. She looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry can you say it just one more time please" Rin said acting like she just truly wanted to hear those words once more

"Rin do you take lord Kazu as your husband?"

"I…I…" Rin looked to Kazu to her children to the crowd to the priest and back to her children "I d-.."

Suddenly a crash rang out, along with many screams. Rin turned around, the crowd was scattering about the place in fear. There was a dust cloud that the people were running from. Both Taro and Tara were now standing up ready to run away with their mother. as the dust cleared lord Kazu pulled out his sword and stood in front of Rin.

"Who dares interrupt are wedding?" snarled lord Kazu

"Get away from my mate you bastered!"

The dust cleared and Rin pushed past lord Kazu. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and nor could her children. There standing among broken glass was lord Sesshomaru. Rin's eyes filled with tears. She bolted past lord Kazu and ran towards Sesshomaru. She flung her self into his strong arms and hugged him tightly, he held her the same loving way he had done so many years ago. He's golden eyes never left her brown eyes. At last Rin, Rin was in his arms again. And he had made it just in time to stop the wedding.

"Lord Sesshomaru I knew you'd come…"Rin cried as she buried her face into his kimono

"I would never abandon you Rin" he said softly

"Father!" Sesshomaru heard two voices cry as two bodies also flung themselves into him. Sesshomaru looked down with wide eyes. And for the first time in his life he let tears fall down his face. There before him were two children, twins at that. And they looked just like himself and Rin. He smiled as he picked them both up into his arms.

"Father we knew you would come" the twins cheered

"Taro and Tara, thank you my children" he said holding them close he even pulled Rin into the hug

Suddenly both Rin and the twins where pulled from his grasp. He snarled at lord Kazu. Lord Kazu had pulled Sesshomaru's family away from him. For that he would pay.

"You leave and are not seen for two flipping years now on the day of our marriage you show up thinking you're just going to get them back? Just like that? You have another thing coming! Rin is mine and no way in hell am I going to let a flea bag like you take her from me!"

"Lord Kazu! You have no right he is my mate!"

_Smack!_

"Rin you will not speak unless I say you can!"

Rin fell to the ground, her cheek red from where Kazu struck her.

Sesshomaru was enraged! But before he could let out a roar of his own, it was Taro who snarled and attacked lord Kazu. Taro bit and punched and kicked with all his might. And in the end it was lord Kazu who was running away from a toddler. Sesshomaru had long picked up Rin and held her in his arms. Both of them along with Tara were laughing at the so called great lord of the south being beaten up by a toddler.

At last they were all together again, at last they were a family, at last Rin was with her Sesshomaru and at last Taro and Tara had their father with them.

Authors note: hey guys I got down early so here you go and no this is not the last chapter, far from it I promise, I think I'll write another 15 chapters or more before I'm done I've got so many ideas it's hard to pick between them. Anyways review for the next chapter .


End file.
